


A Map Like Stars on his Skin

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Exposure, Ferris Wheel Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Convention, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: The city of New Orleans, Louisiana is thought of by many as a magical place. At times it can bring down walls of inhibitions, or it can allow love to relax and frolic out of the shadows.





	A Map Like Stars on his Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> Based off this prompt by jessie_cristo:
> 
> J2 have been hard at work in Vancouver for the past couple of months without a single break except for Sundays. No time to go home and see their family, or for family to come up to Van.
> 
> They are actually eager to go to an upcoming con 'cos at least then they get a break from 12-16-hour filming days.
> 
> During the Main panel, Jared is having fun goofing off; playing the cymbals on the drum set, messing w/ the piano, wiggling his butt at the audience and of course, climbing all over Jensen. When he lifts his shirt to flash his abs too, he forgets the hickeys Jensen had left scattered all over his mid-section.
> 
> Everyone sees them
> 
> Up to author if they want the con close enough to Texas or in Texas so that their families can attend.
> 
> I prefer Top Jared, but I’ll leave it up to the author.
> 
> Add on: If you can add this line into the fic somewhere, I’d really appreciate it. You can choose who says it, whether it be friend, family, co-worker… doesn’t matter who.
> 
> Speaker turns to stare at Jensen. “And if I saw what I think I saw, which I am pretty sure I did, there’s even a hickey in his belly button! How in the HELL did you put a hickey in his belly button?!”
> 
> Jensen grins nervously but with a hint of pride in his green eyes.

NOLA Con 2017 started out just as refreshingly hectic as any other convention. Jared and Jensen frequently ran a little late unless the location was close to where they had been filming, or their panels were during Hellatus and they had more time to travel. Even then, things often happened that caused the boys to end up arriving in a rush of rumpled clothes, flushed faces, and cups of coffee quickly thrust under their noses.

Even as far back as ten years ago, Jensen had the running joke that he going to write a book and title it ‘Waiting on Jared.’ Jared was, more often than Jensen, the reason the boys were late to their morning (and sometimes afternoon) panels. He spent more time getting ready in the morning, he was a perfectionist about their outfits coordinating, but not being too “match-y,” and most times, he was notoriously, sexually insatiable.

This particular occasion was no different as Jared was the one holding them up yet again. However, it was so very worth it. Jared had been on a seriously kinky roll since the night before. They had filmed extra-late and were both still amped from an intense scene between Sam and Dean. Jared had also gone with Jensen to get the most amazing and meaningful tattoo a few nights prior, and watching the art unfold on his flawless, freckled skin had Jared on an emotional high.

Jared waited for some last-minute shots that were needed for coverage of Dean. As soon as that was a wrap he grabbed Jensen by his left arm, and led him to their trailer. Jared pushed him against the outside wall and kissed him breathless. He barely restrained himself long enough to get them in the door.

“God, Jen, I want in you so bad I could do it right here, right now. Just heft you up in my arms, spread that tight, pretty ass of yours and watch you slide right down onto me. I love the look on your face when you feel me filling you.”

“You split me open like no one else, baby. C’mon, Jay, gimme all you got.”

Once inside, he had continued claiming Jensen’s plush lips as he stripped them both completely. Jensen had the clarity of mind to make sure not to ruin Sam or Dean’s costumes, so he draped everything he could neatly over a dining chair. Then, as if Jensen had flipped a switch by simply meeting Jared’s hungry, lustful gaze, Jared moved with catlike grace and speed. He hauled Jensen up by his thighs and hoisted him onto the counter/bar in the kitchen.

Jensen wrapped himself around Jared where he could, even after he felt his ass braced by the hard surface of the bar. He loved the feeling of weightlessness Jared gave him when he manhandled him this way. Jensen’s fingers slid up the back of Jared’s neck, into his hair and he closed his fists, lightly pulling his lover’s head back exposing his thick, muscled neck.

Jared’s hands were gliding all over the broad expanse of his man’s back and he moaned when Jensen nipped his neck and licked where sweat had begun to gather at his collar bones. Jared gripped Jensen’s hips and yanked him forward just enough for Jensen to lean back onto his elbows as he lifted and spread his legs. He exposed his innermost self to the man he loved more than life while Jared kissed down his torso. He had stopped every few seconds to suck a hickey to the surface of his fair skin while he teased and stroked his leaking, twitching erection.

As Jared marked Jensen, earning gasps and groans that were sure to be heard by passersby, he had lubed his fingers from the stash he kept in the utility drawer. He kept his lips, teeth, and tongue moving, leaving a map of pretty marks of various sizes as he gently, but quickly prepared his man.

“Jay, ahh, be careful man. You know we have… a convention this weekend,” said Jensen, between gasps.

“What, these? Then I guess you will just have to be extra careful not to show yourself off,” Jared murmured between kisses and nips. “What I wouldn’t give to show everyone who you belong to…”

There was a split second that Jensen was stuck between annoyed and preening. By the time Jared was three fingers deep, however, Jensen was beyond caring about those marks and demanding to be impaled by his lover’s thick, pulsing member. Jared grabbed the condom that he had remembered to grab from ‘Sam’s’ jeans, put it on and then lubed himself. He slowly entered past Jensen’s rim and tight ring of muscle before making one thorough thrust to the hilt.

His eyes were on Jensen’s viridian pools as his face showed his unmatched pleasure. Then, as Jensen threw his head back and tightened his legs around Jared’s slender waist, the taller began an impassioned pace that escalated with the volume of Jensen’s moans. The two men moved as one toward their intense climax. They finally came together as Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and Jared hovered in closer, the angle making his final thrusts strike Jensen’s prostate with precision.

They were still for a few moments, catching their breath. Then Jared, still connected to Jensen, pulled him off the countertop and carried him to the bedroom. They wouldn’t be getting that few hours’ sleep before returning their characters’ outfits to wardrobe and then heading to the airport. Looked like they’d have to get naps in on the plane.

They had decided to use the private jet to fly to New Orleans since it would be faster than a red-eye flight. That way, they would have some time to mingle with their families, who would be in the area for the convention. Jensen’s in-laws lived in Louisiana, and both men’s parents had planned to visit from Texas. Before they ran off on their own to explore the French Quarter, and each other, they would easily be able to slip in some PR.

Jensen and Jared arrived in New Orleans around 3 AM Friday. By then they were both were focused on catching as much sleep as they could before they had to meet up with their respective family groups for the day. After checking in, they went their separate ways to their rooms. They had to, in order to stop touching each other. Later, Jensen had awakened to light knocking as Jared sought out Jensen’s room and they showered together.

They spent a little extra time exploring each other’s wet, soapy skin. It merely took Jared seeing Jensen’s tattoo, knowing what it meant, and he was pressing the man’s chest against the shower wall, worshipping his entrance with his tongue. Jensen never could turn down a ‘thank you’ like that.

Once they had gotten clean, dressed, and regained their public composure, they made plans to meet back at the hotel lobby so that they could start their own fun in the Big Easy. Clif finally caught up with them to drive them to their individual destinations. He had arrived in New Orleans the night before to make sure the boys’ rooms were taken care of and kept private.

After having successful separate family days, Jensen and Jared ended up with their families in the same place. Audubon Zoo had a family special later in the evening, Boo at the Zoo, that Dani had found out ended Saturday and she wanted to take the kids. Jared’s boys were with his parents and they heard about the zoo in passing when they arrived.

It was going to be grazing the line of PR’s patience, but it was not exactly something they all planned together. Plus, with so much of the family around, it looked better than doing nothing at all to explain such an early arrival. Still, with all that occurred that evening, plus Dani and Gino promoting the Family Business Beer Company with merchandise that morning and afternoon, everyone was exhausted.

Jensen had been scheduled to participate in the SNS concert, but he had decided to cancel. He needed time to decompress with the person who seemed to make all his worries evaporate.

***

The boys met back at the hotel lobby as they planned around 8 PM. They went to freshen up and change their clothes for a night on the town. Upon reaching Jensen’s room, Jared urged them inside, closed the door, and spun Jensen around to back him up against it. He kissed Jensen like he needed him, missed him, even though they ended up together at the end of that busy day.

Jensen knew that to Jared, it was not the same as when they were by themselves and able to relax and just be with each other. It was no different for him. He grabbed hold of Jared and let him take everything he needed until they were grinding against each other, panting, and pushing at clothes to get to each other’s bare skin.

Finally, Jensen gently pushed away from the door, walking them both toward the bedroom in the suite. As their clothing met the floor in a trail, Jensen guided a heavily breathing, barely contained Jared to the foot of the bed. He stopped, laced his fingers in the waistband of Jared’s boxer briefs, and pulled down until they slid down Jared’s long muscled stems on their own.

He did not remove his because he knew this would not take long. They both wanted to go out and spend time with each other exploring this historic city. Jensen gripped his lover by his narrow waist and took a moment to enjoy the scenery from neck to knees. Jared was a solid, tall, sculpture of a man, but he was shaking from the effort of being still.

Finally, after licking his plush lips in anticipation of the massive shaft he was staring at so hungrily, Jensen slid his hands up from where they had begun to explore Jared’s hip bones. He grazed twitching stomach muscles and then palmed his chest. Jared sighed at the momentary heat from Jensen’s hands and then found himself bouncing lightly on the mattress on his firm, naked ass.

Jensen went to his knees as he in turn pushed Jared’s apart. He began to kiss and lick from either knee up the inside of two slim, yet powerful thighs. He massaged those thighs while his lips travelled, until he reached the junction where they met and were separated by Jared’s dense, supple globes. Jensen teased just for a moment with his tongue while taking in Jay’s intoxicating, musky scent.

The essence of it was amped up a bit from their day out and Jared sweating and that just drove Jensen through the roof. He pressed his tongue to the base of Jared’s dick and slid it all the way to the tip, savoring the flavor that was his alone. Jared had stayed mostly quiet until that moment, suddenly letting out a long, pleading moan. Jensen knew he was close then and hummed deeply before engulfing his paramour nearly to the root.

Jared fisted the blankets he was squirming and writhing on when Jensen began to slide effortlessly up and down, his throat giving way and then squeezing just right. The older man was enjoying the way he could make Jared lose it so fast, that it just as quickly brought him to the edge. In moments the Adonis beneath him stiffened in his grasp, and Jensen came without a hand to himself.

Jared’s tangy release flooded Jensen’s throat and he swallowed it down eagerly, cleaning Jared’s slowly softening cock in one powerful suck and pop off the head. He rested his forehead on Jared’s quivering thigh and waited for the function to return to his own legs.

There was still a couple of hours before they had to leave, so when he could get up, Jensen got a warm, wet towel and cleaned himself up. He went over to Jared’s satiated, boneless body and ran the rewarmed towel over his sensitized skin. He tossed it toward the en-suite and lay next to the man he called home. They just relaxed and shared a comfortable silence until they were ready to get their costumes on and head out.

Before they left, Jared had been teasing Jensen about the hickeys still lightly visible on his abdomen. Jensen was determined to find a way to exact a little revenge. He just did not want to risk starting THAT in the hotel room because they would have been staying in at that point. One event, Brews and Boos at City Park, was an awesome-sounding festival.

There was live music, an open beer bar, and cocktail & shot samplings of their choice in relative privacy because of their VIP tickets. The ability to wear costumes as full disguises was also going to help. Jensen had decided to appear as Van Helsing, and Jared had excitedly chosen The Crow.

There was also ‘Carousel Park Amusement Park’, which had the Ladybug Roller Coaster, Wacky Shack, Tilt-a-Whirl, Bumper Cars, many other attractions, the huge Ferris Wheel (you could see the Superdome from the top!) and of course a giant Fun Slide which would have been right up Jared’s alley. As soon as they arrived, the boys arranged for their seating area near the semi-private bar. Then, they went around to enjoy some rides and attractions.

***

Jensen was a few beers and shots in when Nesnej decided for him to get revenge on Jared. He had a quick moment to think about how close NOLA Con and their day for panels was. Then, he figured that since the big, shy goof hardly even wore shirts that fit without some sort of oversized, protective layer, what could possibly go wrong? Besides, this was going to be so much fun.

Decision finalized, he hummed and buzzed little words of encouragement. He had also possibly promised a Ferris Wheel stop and blow later, and then dared Jared until he finally found his highly tipsy, loudly laughing boyfriend’s long body stretched along the semi-private bar surface. The bartender supplied him with salt, a few slices of lime, and a line of shot glasses filled with Cuervo Silver tequila.

Looking at Jared presented along the bar counter like some gigantic dark dessert, Jensen grinned as he hiked his black neoprene shirt up to expose his slim, tan, torso. As he slid the clingy material up the long, slender rib-cage and stopped just at the base of his chest, Jensen quickly teased Jared’s nipples through the fabric with brushes of his broad fingertips. That earned Jensen a hitched gasp as he pulled his arms up and rested his head in his clasped hands.

Jensen licked his lips and returned his focus to the task at hand, running his hands back down Jared’s ribs, thumbs pressing into his sternum and tracing the line of dark, wispy hair to his belly button. He listened to the “Mmmmnn” that barely slipped from his lover’s throat and vibrated his core. Hands now poised at the surprisingly tiny hollow in Jared’s middle, Jensen dipped his head.

With Van Helsing’s wide-brimmed hat still firmly on his head, Jared could not see what Jensen was doing. The anticipation was almost as heady as if he’d blindfolded him. The feeling of Jensen’s hands and the light, calm breaths he was taking right before he licked a slow, excruciating ring around Jared’s belly button had the younger man quivering. He could feel the cool breeze on his wet skin. Every sensation was heightened beyond belief.

Jensen applied the salt and paused just a moment before blowing the excess away. The rippled abs twitched and then tensed for a moment as Jared held a breath. The salt that remained was in the shape of a perfect ring surrounding Jared’s navel, as if to trap Jensen’s haunted gaze.

He picked up one of the shot glasses, poured it slowly into the crevice careful not to spill. He saved a couple of drops and let them fall a little higher on his torso. The chilled, clear liquid caused Jared to hiss inward. Jensen set forward to lick a bit of the salt circle and then listened to Jared let out the breath he was holding when he sealed his lips over his entire and sucked. He began to pant softly when Jensen started to use his tongue to lap up the tequila.

The older man, skilled in everything that was his younger partner, teased and pressed into Jared. The sensations were so like what Jensen did to him behind closed doors, Jared began to writhe. Jensen placed a calming palm on his chest to help ground him. Then he went after the stray drops, licking, sucking, nipping. He repeated the actions with the remaining shots, the stray drops landing in a different random spot each time.

As he progressed with one shot after the other, incorporating his teeth more with each, he could feel Jared’s racing heartbeat skip each time. He knew his boy could not take much more. Jared began to outwardly grunt and moan depending on whether Jensen was biting or sucking. He had grabbed Jensen’s shoulder and his hips were uncontrollably stuttering by the time Jensen made it to 6 shots and decided Jared’s center had been dealt enough “torture”.

He looked up and met wide, darkened color-changing eyes. Jared was slowly coming down from an apparent orgasm, without so much as a hand’s assist. Jensen smirked as he watched Jared work to catch his breath. He looked back toward Jared’s abdomen to see a lovely smattering of mouth-shaped bruises. He was pleasantly surprised with his work.

“Jen, I am… gonna find… a bathroom, k? Then… I’m gonna meet you… at the Ferris Wheel,” Jared got out between gasps. He rose slowly to a seated position as Jensen helped him lower his shirt.

“Sure thing. You sure you’re alright man? This park is huge.”

“Uh, yeah, I should be fine. I have my phone, I can just call or track your GPS.” Jared slipped off the counter as gracefully as you please. He had a sense of urgency that Jensen couldn’t help but find adorable.

“Okay, I guess I will meet you over there. Take your time, alright? I don’t need you passing out cuz all your blood is finally recirculating,” Jensen said, laughing. He watched his tall drink of water flip him off and scurry away before he left in the direction of the amusement park.

Jared felt like he had searched for the bathroom for over an hour, though it was not nearly that long. Walking stiffly with sticky underwear trapped in tight, stretchy, faux leather pants tended to make one feel like time was creeping along. Finally, he spotted the park restrooms.

Upon checking and finding the room empty for the moment, he hurried to clean himself off. The best he had for the task were some paper towels that he dampened. He took them into the largest stall, hung his lightweight, black, faux leather duster on the hook in the stall door. He stepped out of his heavy black boots, slowly wriggled out of his pants, removed his boxer briefs, and wiped himself down.

The relief he felt just from being clean expressed itself in a huge sigh as he redressed, happy that he spent a little extra on pants with a lightweight inner lining. The pants were also fitted enough to hold his manhood discreetly. No need to be arrested his first time in New Orleans.

He could not believe that body shot session was so intense. He thought about it again, shaking his head, as he was rinsing his now crusted underwear in the sink. He wrung them out as best he could, and thanked the heavens his costume had a coat with huge pockets inside. He folded the damp article neatly and hid it in his upper, inner pocket. Then he set out to meet Jensen.

***

Jensen wandered around checking out all the attractions He bumped into a woman dressed as a fortune teller. He remembered hearing there would be a palm reader there, but he and Jared had not made plans to seek her out. So, when the woman grabbed his hand to study it, it freaked him out a bit.

“’M sorry,” he slurred a little, “Nice costume though.”

“Be not ashamed of the stars mapping out what is yours,” she stated cryptically in a thick Creole accent. She glanced quickly at his eyes, then smiled coyly and walked off. She disappeared into the crowd before he could take his next breath.

Jensen was still a little too tipsy to do more than wonder about that incident for more than a couple seconds before his mind went back to Jared and the promise he made. He made a beeline for the Ferris Wheel which he figured anyone would see from a good distance. It was huge!

He arrived and waited for Jared, thinking he should have beaten him here. Jensen made sure to give plenty of time for whatever clean-up his boy would have needed. He did wonder about those pants though. Form fitting in all the right places, Jared may have had a bit of trouble getting out of them.

While his mind wandered, his newly heated blood travelled directly southward. He hadn’t been quite so lucky as Jared at the bar. It would be his turn, maybe, to get lucky on the trip to the sky in the Ferris Wheel like a couple of frickin’ college kids.

He was mid-musing when Jared finally appeared, a bit sobered and a lot flustered.

“Man, I got lost. My phone was seriously dead. This city hates my phone. I had to get directions from people.” Jared then lightened up a little. “You should have seen some of their faces. You weren’t waiting long, were you?”

“Hm? Oh, I don’t think so. Kinda lost track of the time anyway. You ready?” Jensen’s voice was a touch deeper, giving away how turned on he had gotten.

Jared’s eyes darkened with lust as he absorbed the challenge from Jensen’s voice. “Let’s do this.”

Jensen noticed how late it had gotten when there was no line to the Ferris Wheel. Jared looked in awe at the empty monstrosity, lit up and decorated for Halloween. When they got to the head of the line Jensen gave the attendant, who was just happy to have something to do, tickets for the ride and tipped him to hold the ride with them at the top for a few. He said it was his friend’s first time visiting the city and he wanted to show him the view.

Between the time it would have taken to reach the top, and the 15-20 minutes paused at the top, Jensen knew they would have enough time to get very happy, and very relieved. They sat in the gently swinging seat and the attendant made sure the arm bar was secured before beginning their ascent. Jared had gone first, so when they were seated, he would be on Jensen’s right side as they are so accustomed at conventions, in Baby on set, even when they’re not sitting across from each other at lunch.

As they rose into the sky, and rocked a slow, gentle sway, their fingers brushed against each other and twitched with barely contained energy. Jared closed his eyes and sighed his contentment as Jensen toyed with the ring on his left hand. The feather-light touch floated from Jared’s electrified fingers and landed on the bolt of his lightly stubbled, chiseled jaw.

Jensen guided his lover’s face close and lightly brushed the middle of his plush bottom lip with his large, calloused thumb. When Jared responded by separating his lips it was like opening his world to Jensen. The older man moved in a steady motion to capture the gasp of lust that escaped. The effect of the kiss they shared was dizzying for them both.

Eyes closed, they barely noticed the Ferris Wheel coming to a stop. When they separated, at last, it was to pant for shared breaths before admiring the view. The city was lit beautifully in celebration of Halloween, and with parties and festivals all over.

“This is amazing Jackles,” Jared started in awe. “Blowjob or not, thanks for convincing me to do this.”

“Our 20 minutes ain’t over yet, big boy. I want what I promised ya.”

Jared chuckled at the clever twist on words. “Damn, I love you…” Their lips met again, and this time hands roamed to zippers and buttons.

Without jostling their seat too much, Jensen unleashed Jared’s hot, trapped shaft right as Jared started pushing down the waistbands of Jensen’s costume trousers and boxers together. Jensen leaned forward and wasted no more time in engulfing Jared within the heat of his luscious mouth. Jared couldn’t help tossing his head back and sliding forward just a bit.

He found his hand taking advantage of pure muscle memory, sliding around behind Jensen’s hip under the long leather duster he was wearing. He had a gigantic palm of Jensen’s ass cheek causing the man to practically purr around his massive erection. He pulled off just for a moment to say, “right pocket,” and returned to his steady bobbing and occasional slurping of Jared’s cock.

Jared was so excited he almost lost it. His scout of a man was always prepared. He slipped his hand into the pocket of the coat and found the small packet. It was just enough to coat Jared’s fingers. Jensen had given him so much tonight without even worrying about his own pleasure. Jared was going to make sure the man got his reciprocation.

They were both used to quick, dirty, and inconspicuous sex, so neither was wasting precious time. Jensen relied on the powerful suction of his beautiful lips and constricting his wet, hot throat. Jared relied on his long, slender fingers and spot on aim to get direct contact with Jensen’s prostate. It was clear the intent was for neither man to last long.

He quickly, yet carefully, sank his middle and ring fingers into the core of his lover. In little time at all, even with not moving his hand much, save for some intense manipulating of his fingers, he felt Jensen completely go rigid except for where his fingers were trapped in a contracting vice grip. He knew he’d hit that sensitive spot inside, causing the man whose lips were wrapped around his cock to come first, and entirely untouched.

He then felt the rumble from Jensen’s throat throughout his groin and up his spine. That is what did Jared in. He came, in pulsating bliss, and Jensen worked to take it all in. Once Jared removed his fingers Jensen sat up slowly, remembering how high in the air they were. It was again a dizzying prospect, and the excuse he would forever use for coming so quickly in his pants like a teenager.

Jared, God bless him, had his rinsed, still damp boxers in the pocket of his coat. He used them to help clean himself and the love of his life off as best as he could. The ride had just started moving again before they could get too comfortable in the seat. It took a little longer going down. The line had built back up and people were boarding. Both men looked relieved that they had been lucky to have those moments to themselves.

“Ready to see some other sites?” asked Jensen, secretly hoping that his boy was sufficiently tired after two orgasms. He was content to go sleep off his single, intense as hell, high-flying, semipublic one

“Seriously? Man, I am so frickin’ tired, I think you got me drunk again too,” answered Jared with a slight slur to his words.

“Thank God. Let’s get you back to bed. We have to still get up early tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah! The convention panels are tomorrow! Good ole N’awlins!”

“OK alright. One, don’t say that out loud when you’re next to me. Two, you definitely need at least a nap. You’re worse than the kids when you get sleepy, not to mention tipsy.”

***

The Gold, or Breakfast Panel, went off without too much of a hitch. Jensen had all but forgotten the hickeys Jared had given him. They had faded to the extent that they were nearly invisible at pointblank range. It would be nearly impossible for anyone in the audience to see them. Neither man remembered the fresher marks covering Jared’s torso. They had made the decision to again sleep in their separate rooms, so they would be able to get a few hours’ sleep and not end up fooling around.

By the Afternoon, or Main Panel, the boys were fully awake and well into their convention groove as usual. Jensen even showed he was no tourist when it came to New Orleans pride. He gave the “Who Dat” cheer for the Saints. Jared joked about this being his first time in the city, and edited his getting lost into something less obvious. It seemed they had not been spotted in costume, so their incognito evening was successful.

They had gotten about a third of the way through the panel, when Jensen went to reenact a scene for a fan question. Jared thought it would have been funnier if done, well, Jared’s way. So, he demonstrated. When the crowd went wild both men were proud, yet none the wiser. The remainder of the panel, the buzz of excitement stayed in the air.

***

Monday evening, after the convention, the boys said their farewells to Gino, JJ, and Dani. Gino smiled at Jensen as if he's a sly, old tomcat.

"Man, I thought I was the newlywed of the family," he murmured between snorts as he walked away.

Jared and Jensen, looking totally confused, look back to Danneel in unison. The way she’s smirking makes it even worse. The boys look at each other, shrug, and look back at her, nervously questioning.

“Newlyweds are warier than that, Gino.” Dani turned to stare at Jensen with a knowing smile, “And if I saw what I THINK I saw, which I am pretty sure I did, there’s even a hickey in his belly button! How in the HELL did you put a hickey IN his belly button?!”

Suddenly, the words of the palm reader came flying back to Jensen’s memory, ‘Be not ashamed of the stars mapping out what is yours.’ He finally understood what that meant. Jensen merely answered with a nervous grin, and a hint of pride in his green eyes.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Missyswife37 for beta reading for me and J2_Girlz, jessies_girl and flyyoufools for helping me get thru some tough nights.
> 
> jessie_cristo,  
> I know this has been a long time coming and you've probably forgotten you even made this prompt, but still I hope I have done ya proud m'lady!
> 
> Love ya Darlins!!


End file.
